Percy Jackson Alternative
by Shikitohno18
Summary: What if Percy had accepted the gift the gods offered him at the end of The Last Olympian and became a god in order for his deal with the gods to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

_The Start of an Even more Confusing Week_

I just was not having any luck the past couple of weeks. With the war going on, his friend looking to him for support, and worst of all the girl trouble, ugh. Fighting a war were you go in knowing wining was already pretty much impossible, but fighting while your adolescent love life was almost a little powder keg was a real pain in the butt. Is it too much to ask for a little break were you do not have worry about the world as you know it or which one of the girls who have come to be good friends and comrades was the one you have feeling for. You think becoming invincible after take a little dip in a river of pure acid would help but it just seemed to make life more complicated.

But, anyways we win the war, save the world, the supposed masters of the dumbfounded (Which is quite an accomplishment by the way), and earn to respect of your pears. Just when you think you think you have won some well-earned R&R things get a lot worse, at least in my case. One minute a proposing to gods the changes that the need to make in order for peace to continue and the next the take your proposal back against you.

You know I should have seen it coming. The gods following my proposal make sure no one is neglected charge me with make sure the promise is kept. Which means so there is not another war I am forced to become a god making a terrible week complete.

After handing me this terrible and complicated Ultimatum the gods gave me a few minutes to ponder how royally screwed up the situation was. This gave me time to beat me head against the wall, say goodbye to me friends, and then accept what was going to happen to me. Then I came forward again and the gods preformed the ritual to turn me into a god which I cannot go far into since the gods don't want it to be public knowledge. But, what I can tell you it involved the fate, some godly sponsors to give some their energy to as a catalyst, and some seriously powerful magic.

Then what felt like hours later I woke up as one of the gods, or at least partially. I found myself standing about twenty feet in the air wearing a combination of ancient Greek armor and modern clothing. The armor was a mix of silver, celestial bronze, and two different types blue crystal hammered craft into intricate waster patterns across the breast place. The cloths underneath a blue hoody and blue camouflage work pants. In other words a looked like a true bad ass which was very strange.

Now that was completely weird and strange but I was not unexpected with the upgrade. But, what was truly weird and what caused me to know something was wrong was the fact that all everything around me was frozen in place. The gods all sitting in there chair around me were frozen as well stuck in various possess. Hades was glaring daggers almost literally at Zeus, Ares was polishing his sword, Aphrodite was admiring herself in compact mirror, and Hermes was stuck in the middle of firing spitballs at the back of Apollos head. That when I realized that somehow time had frozen around me and that it was coming from the silver charm hanging around my neck.

It seems that after Luke succeeded in destroying Kronos his essence not his consciousness which had been destroyed had latched onto to me giving me the titan's powers. So it would seem that I was now part god, part demigod, and part titan all add to the affinities small affinities from each of the gods which was apparently part of the agreement and the curse of the river Styx. This made were I could not even tell what was anymore.

A few minutes later as I was thinking over all the new changes my power flickered and time resumed around me. It was then that Aphrodite and my father came over to me together as I stood in the center of the room.

"You have made me quite proud Percy", my dad said as he put his hands on my shoulders his eyes sparkling with pride. "My brother won't say anything but he is quite impressed with everything that you have accomplished in this life time, in fact all of the gods have come to grudgingly respect you."

"He is quite right", said Aphrodite as she came over looking as amazing as she had the first time I had met her. "As it is your father and I have come to an agreement that you deserve a great reward for you action then this. We have both spoken to the other Olympians and we all agreed that as you are now one of us you should not have to go be by yourself."

It was then that I noticed that all the other Olympians had gathered around us in a light circle with conspirator smiles showing on all there faces. Then Aphrodite took a step to the side an amazing smile on her own face revealing a beautiful young woman standing behind her. The girl stared back at me in a look of wonder and joy appearing on her face.

"Percy", was as she was able to say as tears began to well from her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hands. She took a shaking step forward a little disbelief now showing in her face as she pressed her hand against the side of my face. "I thought that I would never get to see you again".

"It really me, Calypso", I said placing my hand over hers. She let out small squeak of a sob then she pushed her face into my chest and let me wrap my arms around her. "I don't understand I thought that she could not leave the island", I asked turned to look at my father and Aphrodite.

"We decided since you have done so much and she had put up with never find someone to be with that you both deserved a brake. I have grown tired of watching you come up with nothing with no answers in the love department. So I spoke to your father and together we pulled some strings so that you would not spend all of eternity alone."

I was out words as it all sank in and Calypso cried softly into my chest. Things were still unbelievable complicated but it would seem that there is a bright spot to all of this mess. As I gentle squeezed Calypso a little bit closer a felt myself relax a little more than I had in several months.

"Now, that you have undergone the ritual and have received our gift to you we must now assign you your duties", said Zeus as he stepped towards me followed closely by Athena. "As it Dionysus has earned having help to fight Typhoon has earned freedom from his task of watching over camp half-blood leaving a vacancy to be filled."

He motioned with his hand and Athena step forward to stand in front of me. "We have decided that your responsibility as an Olympian should reflect upon the agreement you have made with us. So with a unanimous design from us all we name you the patron god of heroes and give you charge of camp half-blood."

* * *

Hey guys as these usual I do not own any of the character or places in this story. a It bean a while since a have written anything and decided that I would give this idea for a fic that i thought of the other day after finishing reading this series for the second time. For right now it just a test so I do not expect this to go beyond a few chapters, at least for now. Hope you guys like the idea and as always please post a review if you like it, disliked, or are stuck in between and fill free to PM me through the site if you having something you wish to be added or not added to the story as it goes along. Thanks again for reading


	2. Chapter 2

I Some How Become Camp Councilor

Several long hours later after finishing the meeting, the dinner, and both dad and me going to tell my mom and stepdad what had happened. I found myself alone standing one the garden balconies that had survived the invasion looking out over New York City. I just needed time to think and clear my head.

As you can imagine the conversation with my mom and stepdad did not end on a high note with my mother yelling at my father and throwing some heavy objects at him till he left. Then after a few tearful goodbyes and promises that I would come to visit and literal teleported myself back to mount Olympus.

As was standing there thinking I could feel as someone came out from behind of the columns and walks towards me. I turned my head to find Calypso looking up at me with concern visible on her face. She quietly took my hand and gave it light squeeze as she smiled up at me instantly making me fell a whole lot better.

"So, I am assuming that things did not go to well with your mother", Calypso asked as she turned to look down at the city her eyes betraying her interest. "Your father came back first and he did not appear to be in a good mood."

"Yeah, she blamed him for me getting into this situation in the first place. She was a little overly distraught even though I can still go and visit her every now and then. I guess I can't blame her though I am still a little pissed on how things have turned out, but a lot has happened is such a short amount of time."

There was a quite hiss as one the wind gods slowly floated overhead dragging a bag several bags of rubble from all over Olympus behind him. This made me laugh little considering that the gods still had to do some manual labor in these situation, or at least some of them anyway. But, I realized that I was then one who was going to have to make sure nothing like this happens again and to clean it up if I fail again.

"Well, at least you still have her", Calypso said as she played with one of the armor with the silver scythe hanging from his neck. It by the look in her eye she recognized what it was but she did not say anything about it. "I cannot tell you how a have missed my family even though we do not get along anymore."

"Yes, but you still supported him even though he failed. It his fault for trying going against the Olympians, not yours." I squeezed her hands gentle encouragement and feeling a bit brave I brushed a free strand of her caramel hair back behind her ear. "You, at least you will not have to deal with him ever again seeing how he is stuck holding the world up".

I turned and looked her over briefly having not really looked at her since the island. Her braided caramel hair still smelled of cinnamon as hung over her right shoulder. She was wearing a blue Greek style dress trimmed with silver around the neckline, mostly likely to match my own clothing though hers was a lot…sexier. Her peach color skin seemed to glow faintly underneath the starlight that only seemed to reach Mount Olympus as she stared up at me with her dark almond shaped eyes.

"What", she asked she said going from looking up in my eyes and then back down at herself like she would find something wrong. "It the outfit a little too much?"

"N-no you look beautiful. It just that it really click that you are here and that we are…supposed to get married…" I scratched the back my head as uncertainty, disbelief, and a few other emotions boiled with in me. "It just…it just that I was wondering if that was something you are prepared to do or if this a little to sud…"

I was interrupted as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me without a bit of hesitation and pretty much derailing my train of thought. "Does that answer your question", she asked a small but smug smile appearing on her face as her eyes sparkled. "I have lived on that island for thousands of years without anyone to love. Now that I am free and that I have you don't not think that I will let you get away from me."

"Ah", was all I was able to say as I blushed from head to toe my tongue as my brain short-circuited. This earned another but much larger triumphant smile from Calypso knowing that she had completely won. "Cough, fine… you win. It looks like I am going to have to get used to this."

With another smug smile she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head back down for another kiss. "You bet you do Mister Jackson I intended to make you. I do hope that you have no plans on getting away."

Just as she was lifting herself up to kiss me again someone a coughing noise from behind us causing us both to jump. "Either you were really preoccupied or it is because you are still knew at being a god", said a familiar and annoying voice.

We both disentangled ourselves from each other and quickly turned to face Dionysus as he slowly walked towards us. "It seems that I have you to thank for me being able to come home Peter Jackson", the god said while turning to look over the balcony. "Though Lord Zeus still will not let me have any wine…but at least I get to be with Aridne again."

"The thing is I did not have anything to do with it Mr. D", I said a little anger popping into my voice despite my best judgement. "I had little choice in this matter as you well know, as for you getting to see your wife…I am glad for you. As for the ban on alcohol I can't say I disagree you are better when you are sober."

"Hmm, I guess you are at least partially right. As for you taking over my old punishment…or at least it was for me I wish luck. It is not easy taking care of Demigods you know. Prone to seeking out danger when it does not come for them and now that you have made the gods claim all of their children things are bound to get more complicated. I hope you are prepared for all the troubles that are to come."

There was something like flash-bang going of times ten and Dionysus disappeared turning into his true form. "He is always a ball of sunshine…and he still cannot remember my name", I said my old annoyance and anger for boiling over a little. I put my hand to my forehead as pain hissed sparked in my head. "Huh, you think that becoming an Olympian would have gotten rid of my ability to have headaches."

"That the thing even the gods get headaches it come with the territory of being alive", she said as she pressed her own hand against the side of my head making the pain go away ever so lightly. "The Olympians are not above pain they just have a higher tolerance for it."

She wrapped her arms around my neck again and pulled me down for a kiss again. "Now, god of heroes it time for you to get some sleep." With that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the quarters the gods had assigned me for the night. And I spent my first night with Calypso which was…ah yeah…moving along.

The next morning I woke up, well more like full waking since Olympians are always aware of what around them even during sleep…anyway, I woke up with Calypso sleeping with her face pressed against my chest and all I could do was blush. But, the embarrassment was quickly replaced with happiness and affection for Calypso. I kissed her on the cheek and then quietly disentangled myself from her to get.

A few seconds later I was standing at the large railed in balcony attached off to the side of our room overlooking the streets of Olympus. "Wow, your relationship with that Calypso seemed to be off to a good start", said my father as he appeared next to me leaning against the rail. "I am glad that you have some you care about while you're getting use to all the changes."

"Ah, gee thanks. Now please tell me that you have not been paying attention to me all night. Because if that to case I am going to have to attempt to kick your butt."

"No, no haven't been watching you. I had an idea how you night was going to based I what I knew about here." He turned to look at me his eyes showing some sadness. "Her island does lye within the sea which is my domain. So It would sometime fall on me to check up on her ever now and then. I knew that she was in love with you and that if she got the chance she was not going to let you get away."

I blushed as I turned to look out over the city. "Yeah, well you were right. I do not think I will ever be able to win over her. She has the ability to turn my brain into goo."

My father laugh a large smile splaying across his face. "Well that the effect the woman you love can have on you. You will just have to learn to deal with, son." Turned looking out over the streets his smile a little smaller then before but still there.

"So, I assuming that I will have to go to camp half-blood today", said knowing that I was both looking forward to and dreading what was to come. "Sigh, you know this is going to be a pain in the butt right. Since I had to abandon them to in order for my deal to go through there are bound to be some people who hate my guts."

"I know, but they will have to deal with what you have become. I was necessary to prevent war from occurring again." He turned to me his face turn a little darker then it was before and then his features morphed becoming different. His hair and beard became longer and thicker surrounding his face. His cloths morphed from Greek to more Roman armor over a toga all of it decorated with sapphires, pearls, and coral.

"There is something I need to tell you son", he said his face grimmer then I had ever seen it before. "But you must swear on the river Styx that you will never tell anyone from camp half-blood.

* * *

Ok, guys here is chapter 2. Not much going in this one other then the start of Percy Relationship with Calypso and a little build up for future chapters. As for the relationship stuff not that good at stuff like that but I will do my best. As for what is to come later just know that I don't really have a set in stone idea that i will happen or who will show up i am kinda just writing what come to mind at the time right now. As always thank you guys for reading and please write a review weather it is good or bad it helps with my thinking process so I will take what I can get. If you want to have some input on the story or have any problems with just post a review or message me through the site.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why is all new news bad news?_

Two hours after I had what would prove to be a laugh changing conversation with dad I was sitting alone on the balcony blankly staring down in the streets of Olympus. I was wondering what exactly I should do with two pieces of information that he had given me. It so like the gods to throw another problem on me while my plate was already full. Just two more thing I would have to worry about by myself.

My thoughts we interrupted a few minutes as Calypso appeared in stat a little less then fully dressed and sat in my lap in what was a very…ah courageous act. "So, what got you brooding out her all by yourself", she said as she wrapped her arms around me another smug file that is becoming more and more common. "I am I not big enough a distraction for you"?

"Uh, um…" was I was able to choke out earn me a feral grin from her and what I knew was years of embarrassment to follow. It really hope I get over her turning me into a complete and total idiot whenever she wants to. Of course you knew it to.

"Ah, I love it when I knock you speechless", she said as she pulled me closer and planted as kiss short kiss on my lips. "So, why is it that you were just sitting here staring into space like a statue? I am assuming that I did not have to do with last night."

"Yeah, I had a conversation with my father while you were asleep. He was telling me something that he thought I need." I rubbed her finger across her cheek focusing on the feel of her skin against my own while trying to get ahold of the panic still swirling through my mind. "Let's just say that it was life changing new… or at least view changing news. It-it's like the world just got a whole lot smaller and crowed at the same time."

"So…do you want to talk about it", she asked her as she stared into my eyes. "I assume that you can tell me since we are going to be husband and wife by the end of the day. Which means if it something only a god can know I will have the qualifications then."

"I-I don't think I should tell anyone right now", I said as turned me head away from her. "It is a big secret that the Olympians don't want to get out. There are some really big danger that would come with the secrets if they were to get out. So, for now I can't tell you anything other than that."

I turned back to look at her and found her staring at me her eyes unreadable, but then she a small smile appear on her face. "Alright, Percy I won't push any hard on the subject…" she said before pulling me in for a long kiss at end of which she let me gasping like a fish stuck on the shore. "But don't I hope you know that does not mean I am not going to make frustration out on you for not telling me."

An hour later…after she had thoroughly taken her frustration out on me…um, the two of each took a shower, got dressed, and left to head for the palace. I we walked Calypso wrapped her arms around my arm and hummed as we walked still stuck in the middle of her smug little happy high. Which, by the way seemed to be infectious since I was no longer thinking about what my dad had told me but was following her lead with a stupid grin on my face.

After about ten minutes of walking through the crowded streets of Olympus we reached the palace and the both of us sobered up so that we did not look like fools in front of the other Olympians. We entered the palace and quietly made I way towards the throne room passing an occasion minor god who politely nod their heads as the two of passed most of them with a smile. Then final we reached the door way to the throne and we both let out quite breath before entering.

"Ah, Percy it good to see that you starting to get used to being a one of us", said Zeus from his throne small smile suggesting he knew how my morning had gone. My suspicious were answered as both Hermes and Apollo stifled laughs with their hands and Athena, Artemis, and Hera all blushed. I could not help blush myself as even Ares and Aphrodite knowing grinned at me. Just my like that my love life would become the talk of Olympus.

"I assume that your father has told you about…told you what you need to know. As for you taking the duties at camp half-blood your duty is to make sure our children have a safe place to learn, strain, and grow. I also hope that I don't have to tell you that now that you are a god you cannot…interfere in the affairs the heroes as much as you once did as a human, but as you are the god of heroes now you will have more to do with their fates then the other Olympians."

I could not help but feel over whelmed again as he listed out each and every one of the responsibilities that I would take but bit back my doubt knowing it was too late to take it back now. What was really worrying me was how Annabeth and the other would take me giving up on being human and becoming the caretaker of the camp. Not only had I betrayed them in taking this deal I was now supposed to be the one that make sure that they do not get into any trouble.

A few minutes later Zeus finished telling me what my job was to be and all the responsibilities that were to come with it. "Now, on to another matter", he said his eye focus on both me and Calypso. "Am I right in assuming that you have decided on Calypso as your companion in this new life we have given you?"

I turned to look at Calypso who stared at me intently worry showing a little in her eyes and the back to face Zeus. "You are correct Lord Zeus", I said squeezing Calypso hand strongly as felt the little tension that had been building in her disappear. "I could think of no one who I would rather have by my side then her after all that we have been through. I came to…to love her in the short time I had with her on the island and my time with her here has only increased it."

I tried not blush as most of the Olympians around us smiled, clapped, and the case of Apollo yelled "whooooh" as lad as he could. Zeus smiled down at me his with an actual genuine smile and raised his hands silencing the room. "Then I would have you preform the marriage ceremony here. Since the marriage to a god is magically binding and what happens cannot during this ceremony is not for the eyes of mortal men. Now, step forward Percy and Calypso so that we may begin."

As we stepped forward we stepped forward Aphrodite stepped past us and lightly tapped us each on the shoulder and our cloths changed before our eyes. My armor and clothing changed in a silver, blue, and black tux with a blue rose pinned to chest. Beside my Calypso clothing changed into matching wedding dress, she was wearing what looked like model make up, and her hair was done neat bun bound by a blue ribbon.

Now as for the ritual it was the same as to turn mortal into a god I cannot go into much detail, but just think of it as your typical marriage ceremony with elements of the ritual used to turn me into a god. What I can tell it involved me and Calypso, a silver goblets, and a blood from the both of us. To presided over the ceremony Hera stood in front of us being the goddess of marriage holding what looked like bronze dagger. As for witness all of the other Olympians stood around us save for my dad and Aphrodite who stood on either side of us subbing for parents.

A few minute later the ritual completed by Hera announcing that our fates were now bound together for eternity and Calypso and me kiss in front them all as they clapped. As I pulled my face away from Calypso so that I could not help but notice the slight glow coming off her. I don't mean a glow of happiness even though she had that to. No what I am talking about is the glowing energy flowing up from where I was holding her hand. I could actually feel what felt like a thread connecting me to Calypso in what was definitely a permanent bond as two golden wedding bands appeared on our ring fingers.

I looked up into Calypso eye and found her beaming from ear to ear with tears pouring down her face and could not help feel the tug in my chest that was becoming more and more familiar to me. "So, I guess there is no chance of me escaping now", I said as smile appeared on my own face to match her own.

"Nope, you are me are stuck together now and forever", she said squeezing my hand strongly. No trying to get away. I mean it.

I squeezed her hand back as the crowed still cheering led us into the court yard for what was to be a rather short feast. We ate a lot of food, drank a lot drinks, and then received gift along with list of children that must be shown to the camp from some the other Olympian. And hour later after having dealt with the celebration and we head to meet him at the fountain in the courtyard.

"Ah, Percy Calypso I am glad for the two of you", he said a smile on his face. "So I thought now would be the time since you have to leave for camp. Since you are my son you have powers of water and now that you are god you can use any water source to travel to any place where there is water. All you need to is step into the water while thinking of what location you want to go to and you will appear the a few seconds later and since Calypso is now bound to you she can also you use the water to travel should she need."

He then patted me on the shoulder gave Calypso a kiss on the cheek and then stepped into the water returning to his domain. I looked over at Calypso and who just shrugged at me not understanding my father any better than I do. The two of us stepped into the fountain holding hands, there was cold sensation as the water shot up like a curtain in reverse, and then we standing at the shore at camp half-blood. A few feet away two startled Nereids leaped back into ocean quickly disappearing before we could say anything.

The two of stepped out of the water both of us not touched by the water both of still a little shocked that it had worked the first time. "Ah, so we home", I said my nerve starting to squirm already anticipating trouble. "Well… we better head to the big house to see Chiron before we do anything else, sigh."

Calypso squeezed my hand encouragingly which seemed to becoming more and more necessary a thing for me. I nodded to her and then continued forward leading her through the camp that was like a second home to me. As we made our way past the cabins all the campers noticed the two of us as he walked by quietly whispering to each other. A few minutes later we arrived at the big house to find Chiron sitting on the porch in his wheel chair playing a card game with Grover and his girlfriend the wood nymph Juniper.

All three of them looked up as we approached a mix of emotions showing on their faces must of which did not inspire confidence. "Ah, Percy it good to see you", said Chiron with a warm smile as he turned to face us. "Dionysus sent a letter ahead to let me know that you would be taking his place as the director of the camp. Please sit, we have much to talk about."

* * *

Alright, guy here is the third chapter. I am trying to work more into the relationship stuff with Calypso but me being a single guy...well let just say I do not put much stock in ability to write romance. As for the secrets that Poseidon shared with Percy I think that it should be rather obvious who have read all the other books written Rirodan and I will soon be introducing stuff from those excited. As always thanks you guys for reading and feel free to post a review positive or negative feed back accepted. If you have input on weather you want something to see in the store feel free to post comment or PM through the site. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Director needs Direction_

Calypso nudged me with her knee in a way that the other would not notice and snapping from my dreading stupor. I nodded but as we were going to sit Grover quickly stood and launched himself forward talking me in a bare hug. He quickly let jumping back unsureness over whether it was ok showing on his face. But, for me his hug had help me a great deal letting know that at least not everyone was angry with me.

"It fine Grover", I said smiling despite how I had felt when I had first go there. "I am still that same Percy. I am just a little more…durable now. So, please teach me the same as you have. We are still friends."

"Of course Percy", said Grover he said with his normal smile on his face and he clapped me on the shoulder. "Ah, we better sit down. It seems that I got caught up in myself again." We all headed to our seats as wood nymph brought out some tea and set a cup in front of each of us.

"So, Percy I assume that Lord Zeus informed you what your duty is to be now that you are the director of camp half-blood", he said while slowly turning his cup of tea in a circle. "I want to make sure that you understand what your responsibilities are. Your, job is to protect this camp from in outside threats, serve as an adviser, and a go between for mount Olympus and camp."

"Yeah, he told me in full detail what my duties were", I said as I reached my hand out over the table. Instantly several Greek style scrolls appeared stacked neatly on the table. It was an interesting trick I had learned from Hermes earlier in the day to store item in my own personal space bubble and to summon them at will. It was one of the coolest thing I had ever done. "I received all these while I was in Olympus. They list all the children that almost all the gods have that have yet to be claimed."

"Yes, I assumed that they would hand some of those. As it last night alone ten of the unclaimed found out who their parents were last night. The Hephaestus cabin has already began to the plan and survey for the building of new cabins. With their skill we should be able to have the housing up in no time for all these for these new campers."

"I assume that you will begin to send out search parties to find these demigods, now that we know about them. I suggest that you use a combine effort of Satyrs and some of the more experienced demigods to go and find them. With more of these children coming to light there will no doubt be an increase in the numbers of monster out there."

Chiron nodded in agreement as he picked up the scrolls and put them in a bag hanging on the side of his chair. "Very well then. Grover we should arrange a meeting with Council tomorrow. Percy I think that you should be present as well your impute on which candidates to send out will be appreciated."

Grover nodded and then he and Juniper got up no doubt to prepare the council for the meeting that was to come tomorrow leaving me and Calypso alone with Chiron. We sat quietly in an awkward silence as Chiron clean the cards up from the table and sealed them in there pack. When he finished he put the pack in his back and looked back up at the two of us his face more serious then before.

"So, Percy how are you handling your new all this", he asked concern showing on his face and in his voice. "I assume what your father had to tell you was…well world shaking. You know that you must hold this secret the other campers, right?"

"Y-yes, I understand. I would not want to tell them anyway, knowing this….at least right now would only cause more problems then good." I turned to look at Chiron. "But, as it big as these secrets is I have no doubt that they will eventually show up and cause a problem. I had a talk with my father and had to go back over the old legions myself and I could not help but notice something. History tends to repeat itself when it comes to the gods, whether it is directly the same or not."

"Yes, and your point is Percy I have noticed that, what is your point", the old centaur asked with a nervous look in his. If he had not been confined to his wheelchair at the moment I knew that his tail would be twitching.

"Just when Greece was trying to reorganize itself the Romans invaded taking it over", I said emphasizing Romans in a way that made Chiron flinch. "And…now that that the titans have all been defeated I have no doubt that there mother will take kindly to them falling a second time."

"Percy, I…"I raised my hand stopping him. "I can feel it Chiron", I said point down to ground beneath my feat. "She has been stirring for a while now no doubt but the war with the titans seems to have given her the appropriate push to awake a little more, and if I am correct other children the giants will soon awaken as well."

"Sigh….yes, yes Percy I fear that you may be right", said Chiron as he massaged his forehead with his fingers. "You, know that your friend Racheal has now become the oracle of Delphi. Well as soon as she took in the spirit she gave out another cryptic prophesy that seems to align with what you are telling me. But, for now all we can do is wait and hope that it does not occur anytime soon."

I nodded in agreement with Chiron but could not help but to feel it as my gut screamed at me that I need to do something. I changed the subject. "So, Chiron…um h-how is everyone handling me design to accept Zeus offer", I asked as another issue jumped to mind.

"As well as to be expected", he said look out as several of the campers wondered by heading towards craft room with what looked like blocks of solid celestial bronze. "From what I can tell most of the campers respect your decision and the reasons that you did it. But as small portion of the campers…well there is some resentment there. I think that they believe you abandoned the camp in order to become immortal, but these are mostly from campers who already held some resentment for you to being with."

"Well, there is not much I can do about that", I said feeling a little relief that bulk of my friends were not hating me for my choice. "So, um now that I am director of the camp where I am supposed to stay? The big house or is there a place there another place that the director has to stay?"

"That is your choice Percy", he said a small smile on you face. "Yes, you can stay here at the big house or you can stay in the Poseidon cabin since you are still his son. Though, don't doubt you could make a building appear out thin air anywhere you want…well as long as mount Olympus is fine with it."

Of course it only took me a second to make up my mind. "My father told me that there is second level to the Poseidon cabin. I think that we will stay there at least, for now."

"Ah, yes the gods do have some quarter above the cabins just in case they come to visit", Chiron said looking over the cabins. "Very well, I will let you go so you can go inspect you new home. I have some business that need taking care of before the meeting tomorrow."

With that we parted ways Chiron heading towards the woods his wheel chair almost gliding across the ground. Calypso and I made our way toward the cabins passing various campers as the proceeded to go about their normal routines. Now, I could not help but notice as some of them passed by their eyes followed us as we walked some filled with uncertainty, some with concern, and in few simple anger. Not the most welcoming come back.

We reached the Poseidon cabin and enter through the front to find it pretty much the same as I had left except for the salt water fountain that was now repair after I had smashed it. "So, this is where you have stayed while you were here", asked Calypso as she stared around curiously. "It certainly match your character though it is rather lonely in here."

"Yeah, but this was my home away from home", I said as he rubbed my hand across the wall. "One of the few places in the world I have felt comfortable. Now let's go and see what this apartment my father told me about looks like."

The two of us walked over to the water fountain sitting in the back of the room. I let go of Calypso hand for a moment and stepped forward pressing my hands against the frescoed wall behind the fountain. At my touch the painting disappeared turning into a crystal clear water bubbling around my hand with a faint while light coming from behind it.

"Ah, so this was a portal, hah", I said a smile playing at my lips as I walked forward and through waterfall. On the other side I found myself standing in a white and blue marble columned entry way standing with a duplicate of the fountain I had walked through directly behind me. I smiled to myself and then took a step backward back through the portal back into the cabin. I grabbed Calypso hand the smile still on my face and we both stepped through the portal into our new home.

I we both looked around as the two of us came to a stop taking in our surrounding. The first thing I noticed is that the air smelled of sea and the sounds of waves crashing could be heard through room as if we in a house right on the beach. We walked forward and out of the entrance room and found us in a huge open room. Around us everything was Greek and ocean themed from whicker couch and chairs to the too the thick white and gold leafed in end tables.

Sun light poured in from an open air sky light over in door salt water pool filled with corral, exotic tropical, fish, a massive sized clam in one corner, an eel that kept poking it head out of a hole in the corral, small group of sea horses that slowly glided through the water, and finally four small waterfalls that fell from ocean stone columns on corner of the pool. There were several doors in the building all of which we explore and found that they lead to an armor, what looked like full stocked game room, and giant open air bath with hot spring boil from polished white and brown stone, and finally an impressive bed room with a massive bed in the center of it. Other impressive feature included a garden filled with flowers and plants of all kinds, a swimming pool filled with clean fresh water surround my sand so soft you could sleep on it, and a kitchen with two bronze automations to cook and clean.

"Well, this certainly looks like somewhere Poseidon would stay", Calypso said as we looked out over camp what looked like a few hundred feet up. The camper were all cleaning up after their various task as sun began to drop below the horizon.

"Yeah, I am still trying to figure out how the gods always make other place feel like there domain. Sigh… I guess I will learn in a couple millennia"

There was a splashing sound from a nearby fountain at the one of the balcony and then a head popped out of the water. "Lord Percy", said what I recognized was a salt water Nereid not Naiad a spirit of fresh water as she bowed her head. "I am one the caretakers your father has given charge of this palace. My name is Talia."

"Ah, nice to meet you", I said nervous inclining my head back at her. "I did not think that anyone else lived here."

Talia smiled at me as she as ducked her head back under water for a second and then popping back up. "Well, all the gods must have some to watch over and attend to their places of residence. As it my sister and I were able to curry enough favor with Lord Poseidon to be assigned this place as he is our father. Well us, and a few of our cousins who inhabit the fresh water fountains."

"Okay, um is there something you need to tell", I said a little worried about how I was supposed to take a bath without someone watching me. The fact that she and her siblings were related to me to did not make that any easier.

"Yes", she said inclining her head a laughing lightly at my tone. "Chiron asked me to tell you that there will be a celebration for your return tonight. As you are the new director of the camp you are required to introduce yourself as to them as such."

"T-thank you for delivering the message", I said knowing things would most likely not go smoothly.

Talia nodded the light smile still on her face. "You are welcome My Lord", she said before disappearing into the fountain that only looked like it was a few feet deep. She did not even give a chance to make her stop calling Lord.

"Well, I guess we better get ready", I said turning to Calypso. "I wouldn't want to look bad on my first night back.

She just smiled, stepped forward, and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. "It will be fine", said as she looked up into my eyes. "It might take time for some of them but if they were really your friends they will get over it."

I let out another long sigh, nodded and then the two of us head back inside get ready for the feast. What I did not tell her and what I hopped that she did not notice was that I was worried about how Annabeth was going to feel about all of this. I had no doubt that she was going to be angry at me for accepting and the fact that I was now married to Calypso. I just knew it was going to be a problem.

A few hours later the two of us walked out of the Poseidon cabin as the campers head towards the dining pavilion hand and hand. The campers nodded to us as they passed but for the most part did not say anything. We followed the lines as the made there way through the camp and met with Chiron about half as he just finished talking with two girls from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Ah, Percy, Calypso", he said a big genuine smile on his face as he rolled his wheelchair over to us. "I hope that you are looking forward to tonight's dinner. I made sure that we celebrate all that you have accomplished."

He then led us to head tables and he motioned for the two of us to sit down. As the last of the campers arrived and took their seats Chiron raised his hand for the rest of them to be silent. The all looked toward us as he lifted himself up in his own chair.

"Camper, tonight we celebrate the return of one of our own", he said motioning over to me with one of his hands. Percy Jackson, has come back to us. Now not only as the hero who lead in our fight to protect mount Olympus but as the enforcer of a promise with the gods. That their children would no longer go without being claimed by their parents."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the two us a few looks of shock appearing here and there. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Annabeth sitting with her the rest of her siblings her face an unreadably mask. But, what I could not help but notice was that her eyes keep switching over to look at me with something that looks like a mix of anger and sadness.

"As you know most of the unclaimed heroes have already been claimed. The gods of also given Percy a list of their children who have yet to make it to camp. Starting tomorrow I am putting together teams to check and bring in these demigods if they are old enough. Between that and the construction of the new cabins I expect that as things will be getting a lot busier around here over the next few months."

The campers had another mix of emotions show on their faces range from curiosity to a little excitement. I could already see the Hephaestus and Athens cabins gears starting working out plans and blueprints for what was to come. At the Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabins I could see them already sharpening the swords in anticipation for coming missions.

"But let's not worry about it for tonight lets us just celebrate the return of our new Director Percy the god of heroes", he raised his hand and all of the campers jointed him in cheering as Nymphs and Naiads began to pass out food and drink. "Let the feast begin."

From there it was a process of eating, drinking, and talking with any demigods with enough courage to come forward. After about thirty minutes of convincing on my part I was finally able to convince them that I was still the same guy and before I knew it was surround by all my old friends. It was still a bit awkward but for the most part we were able to speak as we had before the battle for mount Olympus. But as I expected the only one who did not come forward to talk was Annabeth who just watched from afar her face still a blank mask.

By the end of the dinner I found myself with a mix of relief, frustration, and sadness all at once over the events of the day. Luckily beside me Calypso looked just as uncomfortable being amongst all the people after hundreds of years alone on the island. She would keep squeezing my hand under table and I would squeeze her hand back. We both were going to have to get used how our lives were now.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry It taken so long for this chapter to come out. I have been really busy with my new job so I have not had time to post it, but here it is. OH, and it will take me longer from now on to release chapters do to work so please have patience with me. Not much to say about this chapter still in the works for what is to come. As usually thank you for reading and feel free to post a review good or bad. If you have any suggestion for the story please write a review or just PM through the site. Sorry, about posting the same chapter over guys was really tired when i did.


	5. Chapter 5

_Time Spent in the Dark_

The next morning woke up to as the sun powered in through the small sky light above the amazingly comfortable bed. Next to me Calypso slept with a happy smile as she used my chest as a pillow and make a quiet little snore that just plain made me smile. As I kissed her on the forehead the wind lightly flowed through just as a felt the presence of two visitors in the next room.

I quietly disentangled myself from Calypso make sure not to wake her and stood up as my clothing magical appeared around me. I then slipped out of the room and into what I thought was the living room to find two Olympians sitting and sipping tea like they owned the place. I froze with no doubt a look of disbelief on my face unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Ah, it is about time Percy", said Athena as she lowered her cup of tea and set it back on the table. "We were about to place bets on how long it was going to take you to wake up. Honestly Percy, you are an Olympian now you should have noticed us an hour ago. Is that not right, Artemis?"

"I don't have much to say Athena", Artemis said the cold front she puts up for men popping up into place as she saw me but not as bad as when I had first met her. "He was a mortal turned into a god. I have no doubt it will take a little time before it is able to come grips with his full capabilities."

I was only able to shake my head with a mix of frustration and amazement as I looked at the two of them. It was obvious that they had come with some sort task for me and consider the two that had showed up things were going to get complicated. This was defiantly going to be a pain.

"Ah…so what can I help you with Artemis, Athena", I said walking over and taking a seat just across from the two of them. "I assume that Olympus has some sort of task for me."

"Yes, in fact we do", said a challenging look appearing on her face. "It seems that a matter of worry has come to notice by a few of us Olympians that is worrisome at best. Now normal we gods are not allowed to interfere in these matters, but seeing as how you are a god in a unique position. You are not as pound by the rules of conduct as we are so you can be a lot more…flexible."

She motioned to Artemis who pulled a box out of thin air and set it on the table in front of me. It was made brightly polished wood inlaid with silver, celestial bronze, sapphires, and carved corral showing a depiction of a stormy sea. But, the most impressive thing about the box was that it radiated power similar that resonated with my own.

"I am assuming by now that you have not noticed that your weapon has gone missing", said Artemis with a smile on her face as a look of surprise sprung up on my own. "As we were doing the ritual for you to become one of us we had Hermes borrow it from you and give it to Hephaestus. As your weapons was not nearly as strong a weapon as you needed."

I leaned forward and at gesture from Athena lifted the lid of the box revealing the contents. Inside was my sword Riptide or at least it used to but had been remade by Hephaestus. The blade that had once been made fully of celestial bronze but now the one half of the blade was a bright silver metal that reflected a brightly as the light hit with a thin bluish metal line separating it from the celestial bronze. At the end of the blade the cross piece were made of what looked like gold and the pommel was set with sapphires and aquamarines.

"The other side of the blade is made from ancient silver a metal a metal so rare and powerful it is used only for weapon for the gods", said Athena taking my attention away from the blade. "The metal in the center holding it together was a gift from your father that can only be found in the depths of the sea called aqua-steel. As for the metal making up the hilt of the sword is imperial gold which was used by the Romans to make weapons for demigods."

I lifted the blade from the box and found that it was almost amazingly light in my hands as well more deadly. I could as the energy of the sword and my own connected as if was a limb that I had temporarily detached. As I lifted the blade to examine it a little more I could not help but notice as a scabbard appeared at my waist matching the blade completely.

"The blade was re-forged using a piece of your soul taken during the ritual", said Artemis as she watched me. "The blade will only ever be at its full strength in your hands and your hands alone. Each god has a weapons symbolizing there power."

It was then that I noticed the smaller object lying at one end of the box. It was the watch that Tyson had given me but it like my sword had been remade with the same metals as the sword. Though the minute and hours hands were made up of tiny silver scythes Athena and Artemis did not seem to notice anything.

"The watch was remade by both Hephaestus and your half-brother Tyson", said Athena with a small smile. "Hephaestus was so impressed with your brothers' craftsmanship that he had to let him help with remaking it."

I reached out for the watch but before my hand could touch the watch itself transformed into a small automaton and leapt up attaching itself to my wrist. "Oh, and Daedalus had a little impute in the design to he sent an express message from the underworld to mount Olympus at Hephaestus's request. He wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Mrs. O'Leary."

I nodded and then pressed the button on the side of the watch making it transform into a shield. The shield was made the same metals of the shield bronze, silver, gold, and the aqua-steel but only in the center the edges was made of a thin curtain of water flowing through a thin frame of aqua steel to form a transparent surface that glowed a ghostly blue. When I touched it experimentally I found that the water was as hard as metal.

"So, what is it that you want me to do", I asked as sheathed the sword and made the shield recede back into the watch. "I assume that it is not anything safe otherwise you would not have given me my weapons back right now. So what is it you want me to do?"

Athena looked over at Artemis and who nodded and leaned forward to look directly into to my eyes. "You now know of the existence of a second camp of half-bloods as well as what the prophecy means at this point. What we are asking of you is to infiltrate the camp under the guise as demigod, earn their trust, and prepare them for what is to come. As things are I have no doubt that the Romans and the Greeks will soon be at each other's throats.

"Wait what, you want me to infiltrate the camp, lie to that I am still human, and prevent a war that you "Think" will come", I said standing up from my seat my patience officially pushed over the limit with the matching sound thunderous waves and sail snapping in the wind. "It that really the wisest move that I could make. Plus just because I am an Olympian does not mean that I can think on my feet any better then I used I do not have as many years as you under my belt."

"That the thing", said Athena with that was from then on classified as her smart $$ face. Yes it was that annoying. "You will not be going in alone this mission. Realizing the importance of what you are going to be doing Artemis and I have decided that you will need some help and guidance. But, seeing we cannot go with considering how delicate the situation so we each took a piece of ourselves along with a few other Olympians and combined to make a…companion for you on this trip."

Athena stood and gestured with her hand and then there was a girl standing beside her. The girl looked to be the same age as me or at least a little bit older. She had shoulder length hair which a dark raven black similar to Athena's but not as dark as Artemis with dyed blue and white patches. Her face was a mix between Athena's, Artemis's, and if was not mistaken a few other gods including Aphrodite by the way her face seemed to glimmer in the same way. She wore a simple blue jeans, a T-shirt, and tennis shoes, but I could not help but notice the quiver on her back and the sword hanging from her waist.

"Percy, we would like you to meet Alexis", said Athena as she placed her hand on the girls shoulders. "She is a cross between immortal and construct created by Hephaestus and filled with the essence from with all the willing to risk a little for the cause."

The girl, Alexis looked me over from head to toe sizing me up with an all too familiar look that I had seen on Ares face. "He does not look like much of a god", she said her tone sound like several of the gods all at the same time. "Are you sure that I can trust him enough to watch my back."

"That for you to determine, dear", said Athena that she agreed with her. "Why don't you two have a sparring match so you can see for yourself? He is a little rough around the edges but we think he shows some great promise."

"Very well", the girl said a mix between a devious and brilliant smile appearing on her face. "But, if he does not prove his worth I might have to…may have to kill him…at least once. I hope is as good as the two of you say."

Artemis and Athena both snapped their fingers in unison and then we were standing massive white marble room that seemed to go on forever in either direction. Athena and Artemis were both now standing a couple hundred yards away with what looked like to my new Olympian eyes as partially invisible barrier around them. Just I was trying to figure out was going the girl disappeared from where she had been standing.

I felt what could only be called a shift in the wind in front of me and then obeying my instinct I leapt to the side as sword point passed through where I had just been standing. The was monstrous hissing noise and then a massive wall of energy exploded from where I had been standing forward a few hundred feet throwing marble fragments around them room.

"OH, you just barely managed to dodge that", said the girl who crunched low with her sword in the spot I had just been in an evil smile on her face. "Well at least you have got some fighting instinct. There just might be some hope for you."

She disappeared again and then I only had a second to jump out of the way as she reappeared just behind me a slashed at my legs. "If you had not noticed we are in the middle of a sparring match", she said her face now serious. "I that you get your head out of your rear and start fighting back before run you through."

Gritting my teeth in anger I pulled riptide from scabbard and leapt toward her powering the Olympian power in my speed. I appeared stabbed my sword forward hoping to get underneath her guard, but only found my sword deflected as whipped her own sword into a swift block. "Not bad", she said a brief smile appearing on her face. "But you are going to have to do better than that."

Before I could do anything else pushed forward her own sword sparking of my own and then she thrust her knee up and into my stomach making me double over in pain. She then followed through bringing her sword pommel down into my spine knocking me down and to the ground in pain, out of breath, and very, very ticked off. I slashed my sword in attempt to cut her feet out from underneath her or at least force her back, but she just step to the side kicked me full on in the face sending flying backward with golden blood trailing from my nose and mouth.

"Come on, you are supposed to be the hero who saved Olympus and was given the gift of immortality", she asked sneering down at me. "I hardly see how you had I hand in defeating Kronos. When you cannot not even handle me."

It was at that point that something in me snapped and then the air in the room completely changed. The room darkened and the air began to boil and howl as static boiled through the air. As stood up water began to bubble up from nowhere gathering around my feet in a miniature whirlpool. Power flowed through my body anew and in even stronger then I had when I had been mortal. Around me a miniature hurricane boiled while bellow me I could feel the floor shake as the power I received from my father powered out of me.

"Ah, that more like it", said Alexis a smile appearing on her face. "So, you are the son of "The Earthshaker" after all. I was beginning to get worried. Well then come on let's see what you got son of the sea god."

I did not dignify her with a response but just step forward and disappeared submerging myself in the water that was now waist height, but with my powers it was like an ocean. "Oh, come on are you really going to turn this into a game of hide and seek", she yelled as her she began to over a few feet above the water. I did not think you were that big of coward."

As she was turning to the side I made myself shoot from the water surrounding me and propelling me forward. I slashed my sword and spear of water impacted her in the back knocking her through the a few feet. I then quickly followed up by firing several jets at her to keep her of balance as launched myself forward angry then I had been in a while.

Before I could reach the air around boiled pushing against my own storm winds forcing me to a standstill a few feet away. "Not, bad water boy, but you are not the only one who can control the elements", she said as barrier of air formed around her. "You see also a portion of the power of each of the gods that gave me life."

Thunder arc from her blade in her right hands as she pointed it at me. In her free hand red flames licked around her fingers forming a small dagger of made of flame. She made an amused smile at me and then she disappeared again.

The felt a slight pain in my forehead, felt chill crawl up my spine, and then there was a bright flash from the scythe charm around my neck. I turned looking around me and jumped as I found Alexis behind frozen mid-thrust with her sword I at my left shoulder. I quickly moved myself out just in case she began to move again.

"Ah, you still do not get how to defend yourself", said a cold all too familiar voice. "I guess that is a good thing that I decided to entrust you with my powers boy. It just did not think you would put yourself in such danger so soon."

"Kronos…where are you", I said searching the room my weapon ready at my side. "How can you already be back? You essence was scattered through Tartarus."

"I am not back Percy", the voice said cold amusement in his voice. "When Luke killed me I truly was destroyed, but in the brief second before I was torn asunder I attached a little of myself to you. I realized with my second failure at defeating my own children that everything was repeating itself again."

There was crackle and black electricity sparked charm hanging around my neck in response to anger from the fragment of Kronos. This mix of frustration, hatred, and pure rage was not directed at me, or least not entirely. What I could feel was his anger for the one behind the curtain pulling all the strings that had now abandoned him in defeat. His mother the earth Gaia.

"I knew that as soon as my soul was beginning to shred that my mother would abandon any favor of me for her other children. So, in my frustration this fragment to you with what remained of my power to you. I knew that the fates would put you in a position in the way of the coming conflict and that by giving you my power give you another advantage. I knew that if you were to win this fight you would also reap my vengeance."

"You, really think I will let this to continue", I said my hand going for the charm around my neck. "I will not be your tool whether it is both our interest or not. I will not bring you let you have any satisfaction."

"Ha…you have no real choice in the matter Percy", he said his laughter rippling from what I realized was the charm. "When you underwent the ritual to turn into an immortal my fragment fused with your soul. So unless you plan on tearing your soul to shreds you are stuck with my powers and my memories whispering in the back of your mind. You have best come to terms with it."

I froze as realized he was right and could not help let my anger burn through me chest like a hot coal. Yet another hazard, yet another responsibility, and yet another reason I wondered why I was always getting mixed up in these mess. Life just was not fare.

"OH, stop complaining kid", Kronos said his laughter still echoing through me had like. "I cannot influence you actions in the slightest. When I was destroyed that was really was what happened. The only thing I could do was attach my power and memories to you, and that was hard enough considering how you and me have very little similarities."

"I will consider that a compliment", I said massaging my now throbbing forehead. "Is there a point to all this cause you are making my head hurt."

"Yes, there is boy stop being impatient and deal with the pain it is going become more and more common from now on. I said that I had to find similarities in order to attach the fragment to you. Well I did Percy. Everyone in this world has a dark side to their emotions and I found yours. When the fragment attached it fused with your darkest emotions and thoughts. So in essence what you are talking to now is yourself. The darker part of you being."

I was forced into silence as I realized…no I felt that what fragment said was true. The powers were fueled by my anger and frustration. I could not help as an unsettling feeling spread through my gut hitting me like drill. If Kronos was able to find something similar to him to feed of in me that meant that he and I were a lot more in common then I was comfortable with.

"Ok, come kid just think of me as one of the little voice that speak into your ear from you shoulder. As things are all my knowledge are under your command now. That includes my two most powerful abilities control of time itself and my manipulation of the thoughts and emotions of those around you."

As I was standing time was beginning to start over again quickly moved the conversation with Kronos to the back of mind as I switched focus. I quickly moved behind Alexis just in time for time to return to normal her sword thrust where I had just been. Then using her confusion a slashed my downward clipping her shoulder and send her plummeting into the water below.

That instant Athena and Artemis appeared between the two of us as the water disappeared not even leaving a puddle on the floor. "I assume that you satisfied", Athena said looking at Alexis as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Yes, he is a good fighter, quick on his feet, and he has some decent tricks up his sleeves", she said a genuine smile appearing on her face. "He need some more training in using his immortal powers, but he will do. Just don't expect this to go over smoothly."

* * *

Ok, here is chapter five guys sorry again for it taking so long just have not felt like writing anything after works, but I will attempt to get the chapter out faster. Oh, and sorry if there is any drop in qulity of the story at this point I am still pulling ideas of the top of my again and as always please write me a review good or bad. Also feel free to give up any ideas for the stories in the form of a review or just PM me.


End file.
